Crossdress
by ichigoStrawberry-nyan
Summary: Bakugou membenci Kirishima, dan semakin bertambah benci ketika Aizawa menyuruh murid-muridnya untuk praktek menyamar


**Disclaimare**

 **BnH Belong to Kohei Horikoshi**

 **Warning**

 **Yaoi, PWP, Lemon, OOC, author amatir, typo, alur berantakan, cerita berantakan**

 **Pairing**

 **Kirishima x Bakugou**

 *****mulai*****

Bakugou membenci semua orang. Tapi yang paling ia benci adalah Kirishima. Seminggu yang lalu, Kirishima telah membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan dan ia juga harus dihukum oleh Aizawa _sensei_ karena tugasnya belum selesai.

Bakugou ingin sekali membunuh Kirishima. Meledakan pemuda berambut merah itu dengan _quirk_ miliknya, hingga berkeping-keping dan ia pun tak akan bisa melihat Kirishima lagi. Seperti sekarang ini ia ingin menjambak Kirishima, karena pemuda itu telah melecehkannya, di dalam kereta pula.

Sebenarnya semua ini bukan salah Kirishima juga. Ada campur tangan Aizawa. Tapi guru yang suka tidur di siang hari itu, sebenarnya tidak salah juga. Tepatnya Bakugou saja yang sedang ketularan sialnya Midoriya.

Begini ceritanya, semua bermula karena Aizawa menyuruh anak kelas A untuk belajar menyamar. Pelajaran ini sangat penting, karena dengan menyamar murid-murid bisa mengelabui penjahat dan mencari informasi mengenai musuh.

Lalu Aizawa memberikan sebuah game pada murid-muridnya, agar pelajaran ini tidak membosankan. Aizawa berkata bahwa ia telah menulis pada sebuah kertas kosong berukuran kecil. Seukuran memo kira-kira. Ia menulis macam-macam penyamaran yang akan dimainkan oleh para murid.

Ada tulisan kakek, nenek, siswa laki-laki, siswa perempuan, maid, ibu-ibu hamil dan lain-lain. Nantinya tulisan itu digulung dan dimasukan dalam kotak. Lalu Iida selaku ketua kelas akan berkeliling, menyuruh teman-temannya mengambil tulisan itu. Setelah itu, secara bersama-sama mereka membuka tulisan tersebut.

Tragedi pun dimulai. Bakugou mendapatkan tulisan siswa perempuan dan ia harus mengenakan seragam _sailor_. Hampir saja ia ingin meledakan Aizawa di depan para murid.

Tapi tidak jadi, karena bisa-bisa ia akan mendapatkan hukuman dari Aizawa lagi, seperti ketika ia tidak membuat tugas. Bakugou tak mau mengalaminya lagi.

Hukuman Aizawa itu mengerikan dan tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Bakugou pun menurut saja. Meskipun ini sangat membuatnya malu. Disuruh memakai seragam _sailor_ sampai pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan berlaku seperti tokoh yang sedang diperankan.

Sebenarnya semua murid juga diperintah demikian, tidak hanya Bakugou. Tapi mereka tidak berperan sebagai siswi yang memakai seragam _sailor_ seperti Bakugou.

Sekarang ia menjadi perbincangan murid-murid, karena dirinya yang sangar mendadak cantik dengan _sailor_. Sungguh memalukan. Bahkan ketika di dalam kereta, saat ia akan pulang, banyak yang melirik padanya.

Ia ingin membakar kereta ini!

"Aizawa sialan, brengsek, fuck, bangsat, matilah!" gerutunya membuat beberapa orang menjauh darinya.

Meskipun cantik tapi kalau mulutnya berkata seperti itu, tetap saja membuat takut para penumpang di dalam kereta. Apalagi jika dilontarkan berkali-kali dengan aura hitam yang keluar.

"Err...Bakugou jangan bicara seperti itu di dalam kereta," nasihat Kirishima yang ikutan naik kereta, karena khawatir dengan kondisi temannya. Takut Bakugou mendapatkan pelecehan di dalam kereta.

Saat ini ia sedang menyamar sebagai siswa kutu buku. Rambutnya tidak jabrik lagi, tapi diluruskan dan memakai kacamata tutup botol. Ia juga memakai _gakuran_ dengan semua kancing dipasang sampai ke leher. Ia berdiri di sisi kiri Bakugou.

Bakugou mendelik kesal sekaligus iri pada Kirishima. Meskipun culun, tapi setidaknya Kirishima tidak berdandan perempuan seperti dirinya. Bakugou memalingkan wajahnya.

Entah mengapa dalam pandangan Kirishima, Bakugou terlihat cantik dalam balutan seragam sailor itu.

Saat melirik ke arah rok Bakugou, muka Kirishima memerah. Betapa mulusnya paha Bakugou.

"Apa yang kau lihat brengsek?!" tanya Bakugou kesal sambil menginjak kaki Kirishima. Pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan. Seperti biasa mulut dan kelakuan Bakugou berbanding terbalik dengan penampilannya sekarang.

Kereta semakin melaju dengan kencang dan sangat penuh orang. Bakugou berdiri sambil memegangi cincin besar tempat untuk berpegangan. Ia terlihat asyik mendengarkan musik rock dari earphone yang menempel di telinganya. Ia pikir musik dapat membuatnya tenang, setelah seharian marah-marah seperti gadis PMS.

Lama kelamaan matanya terpejam. Menikmati musik. Sepertinya musik telah berhasil menenangkan hatinya.

Tanpa ia sadari sesosok tangan dari belakang memegang-megang pantatnya. Tangan itu meremas-remasnya juga.

Ia menengang. Tubuhnya berkeringat. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbicara. Berpenampilan seperti ini saja sudah membuatnya malu. Apalagi jika harus berteriak bilang, ia sedang dirape orang tak dikenal.

Melihat wajah pucat Bakugou, membuat Kirishima heran. Ia pun meneliti apa yang terjadi. Matanya terbelalak lebar. Ada yang melecehkan Bakugou. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat, aura hitam pun mulai keluar.

Langsung saja ia memukul tangan nakal itu dan membawa Bakugou ke tempat lain.

Meskipun ia dan Bakugou harus berdesak-desakan di tempat kereta yang penuh, dimarahi orang karena menabrak bahu mereka. Asal bisa menjauh dari tangan nakal itu, tak masalah bagi Kirishima.

Mereka pun sampai di gerbong sebelah. Tempatnya juga penuh. Apa boleh buat, sekarang jam pulang kantor juga.

Kini Bakugou berdiri menyandar jendela. Sementara Kirishima berdiri di depan Bakugou, dengan kedua tangan mengurung tubuh pemuda rambut merah itu. Melindungi dari tangan-tangan nakal.

Untung Kirishima punya pengendalian diri yang kuat. Sehingga ia tidak menghajar sang pemilik tangan nakal. Kalau tidak Kirishima pasti sudah memukul orang itu. Sekarang yang lebih penting adalah melindungi Bakugou.

"Enghhh..." Kirishima tersentak kaget. Bakugou mendadak mendesah. Ia pun menatap Bakugou. Baru sadar wajah Bakugou memerah. Apa karena tadi pantatnya diremas-remas? Pikir Kirishima. Sebegitu sensitivenya-kah Bakugou?

"Brengsek, aku sudah tak tahan!" Kirishima menelan ludah. Ia tengok kanan dan kiri. Semua orang di dalam kereta sibuk dengan aktivitasnya. Tak ada yang peduli dengan apa yang terjadi.

Kirishima bukan orang yang mesum, tapi disuguhi pemandangan ini, tidak tahan juga.

Jujur ia tak ingin melakukannya di kereta, tapi kasihan juga melihat Bakugou. Apalagi Kini Bakugou meremas-remas 'miliknya' yang masih terbungkus itu.

Dengan mata yang terpejam karena sudah tak kuat.

Sial, Kirishima sudah tak kuat lagi. Ia pun membantu 'kegiatan' Bakugou.

Tangannya perlahan menerobos masuk ke dalam rok Bakugou. Pemuda itu tidak memakai _hot pants_ seperti yang dipakai para siswi, untuk menutupi celana dalamnya, supaya tidak terlihat anak lelaki.

Bakugou hanya memakai celana dalam. Kirishima awalnya mengelus-elus paha Bakugou. Tangannya bergerak perlahan menuju celana dalam Bakugou. Pemuda _tsundere_ itu gemetar dengan perlakuan Kirishima. Perlahan ia melepas celana dalam Bakugou. Celana itu turun sampai ke sepatunya.

Tangan Kirishima kini mengelus-elus apa yang ada dalam rok itu. Tubuh Bakugou tambah gemetar. Wajahnya memerah dan nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Kau brengsek, apa yang kau...enghhh...lakukan...?!" masih sempat memaki Kirishima, padahal diri sendiri mendesah begitu.

"Maaf, tadi kau kan yang bilang sudah tak kuat, jadi aku membantumu," jawab Kirishima yang kini memijat-mijat benda lunak di dalam rok Bakugou.

"Sialan... brengsek... mati kau...enghhh..." Bakugou masih memaki, sambil mendesah tentunya.

Kirishima sudah kebal dengan kata-kata itu. Ia terus menarik maju dan mundur benda kenyal kepunyaan Bakugou.

Pemuda _tsundere_ mendadak menegang dan membuat tangan Kirishima basah.

Wajah Bakugou terlihat lelah dan ia pun jatuh ke dalam pelukan Kirishima.

Bersamaan dengan itu kereta telah sampai. Buru-buru Kirishima menggendong Bakugou ala tuan putri. Sementara celana dalam Bakugou ia taruh dalam tas. Tidak akan keburu memakai celana dalam.

Lagipula kegiatan ini belum selesai. Ia akan melanjutkannya di rumah Bakugou, tidak ditempat umum seperti ini. Kalau yang tadi hanya membantu Bakugou saja.

Meskipun begitu beberapa orang sadar akan tindakan Bakugou dan Kirishima, hanya saja tak begitu peduli. Sudah banyak kejadian seperti itu di dalam kereta. Jadi sudah terbiasa. Mungkin.

Mereka sampai di rumah Bakugou. Kebetulan orang tua Bakugou sedang pergi. Jadi hari ini adalah keuntungan Kirishima. Ia langsung ke kamar Bakugou. Menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya.

Membaringkan Bakugou di atas tempat tidur secara perlahan. Ia melanjutkan apa yang tadi belum selesai. Karena jujur saja, kegiatan tadi membuat punyanya juga menegang.

Ia pun melepas pakaian Bakugou, hingga tubuh polos terlihat dimatanya. Begitu sexy. Dengan otot-otot yang terbentuk sempurna. Kirishima meneguk ludahnya.

Langsung saja ia menindih Bakugou dan mencium bibirnya. Sayangnya perlakuan Kirishima malah membangunkan Bakugou yang kelelahan karena kejadian di dalam kereta.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK?!" Kirishima diam. Bakugou ingin membunuh Kirishima, tapi pemuda berambut merah itu langsung menahan gerakan Bakugou.

Cukup sulit dan sangat tidak mungkin, karena saat ini ia malah dipiting oleh Bakugou.

Rangking satu yang didapatkan Bakugou bukan sekedar hasil di rapor belaka. Kenyataannya pemuda itu memang lebih kuat dari Kirishima

"Maaf Bakugou, ini salahmu...ukh... kau telah membuatku jadi ingin mendapatkan yang lebih... Aduh sakit Bakugou... aku bisa mati!"

"BRENGSEK, KAU BERANI MELECEHKANKU DI KERETA! SEKARANG AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

Kirishima memutar otak, tangannya yang bebas, meskipun tubuhnya sedang dikunci oleh Bakugou, langsung mencubit tonjolan merah pemuda itu.

Bakugou menegang dan terjatuh ke dalam pelukan Kirishima. Saat ini posisi Bakugou di atas Kirishima.

"BERANINYA KA...ughhh..." Kirishima tak berhenti, bahkan ia malah memutar-mutar tonjolan itu. Bakugou lemas lagi, memudahkan Kirishima untuk berguling dan berada di atas Bakugou lagi.

Lidahnya menjilat leher Bakugou. Sementara tangan masih bermain-main dengan tonjolan merah di dada Bakugou.

Pemuda _tsundere_ itu menegang dan berkeringat. Kirishima selalu tahu caranya melayani Bakugou. Bisa dibilang dada, pantat dan leher adalah titik lemah Bakugou. Lumayan banyak juga.

Puas menjilati leher, Kirishima beralih pada bibir merah Bakugou. Kirishima memandangi pemuda itu. Terlihat manis dengan wajah memerah dan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Kirishima langsung mengecap bibir Bakugou. Melumatnya. Lidah menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Bakugou.

Namun lidah Bakugou tidak membiarkannya. Mereka bertarung dalam rongga mulut yang penuh saliva. Dan akhirnya dimenangkan Kirishima.

Harus Bakugou akui, Kirishima cukup pandai dalam berciuman.

Muka Bakugou memerah. Tubuhnya terus bergetar karena tangan Kirishima tak henti memutar-mutar tonjolan merah di dadanya.

Setelah kehabisan nafas, Kirishima menciumi leher Bakugou dan memberikan tanda. Pemuda _tsundere_ itu tak menyukainya, Bakugou berontak.

Tapi tubuhnya terlalu lemas dengan perlakuan Kirishima yang lembut.

Ia hanya bisa menendang-nendang seprai di tempat tidurnya. Mencakar-cakar punggung Kirishima yang masih berbalut _gakuran_.

Apalagi ketika Kirishima mulai memanjakan benda lunak diantara kedua kakinya. Cakaran Bakugou mampu merobek _gakuran_ itu.

Tubuh pemuda itu menikmati yang dilakukan Kirishima, sampai badannya melengkung-lengkung, karena kedua tangan Kirishima.

Sayang mulut Bakugou tidak sejalan dengan tubuhnya. Mulutnya terus memaki Kirishima, bahkan hewan-hewan di kebun binatang, sampai bahasa inggris kotor, tak berhenti terlontar dari mulut Bakugou.

Kirishima maklum, Bakugou itu _tsundere_ sadis (?)

Jam terus berputar. Detik berganti menit. Hawa disekitar mereka sudah sangat panas. Keringat-keringat terus bercucuran.

"Enghhh...brengsek...jangan...ukh...lagi..." Bakugou semakin benci Kirishima, karena pemuda itu mulai mempermainkan lubangnya. Ia tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi seperti waktu belajar bersama.

Tapi kenapa ia tak berhenti mendesah? Kenapa tubuhnya tak mau mengikuti keinginannya untuk berhenti?

Pokoknya Bakugou membenci Kirishima!

Sementara Kirishima masih mengabaikan kata-kata Bakugou. Meskipun dalam hati ia kasihan. Ia tak tega. Ia akan membuat Bakugou tidak bisa berjalan lagi.

Tapi apalah daya, semua nafsu ini dan suara desahan Bakugou membuatnya tak bisa berhenti.

Ia hanya mencoba memperlakukan Bakugou secara lembut. Ia mencium bibir Bakugou, supaya pemuda itu tak sakit ketika miliknya masuk ke dalam lubang Bakugou. Ia juga mengecup kening Bakugou, membisikan kata-kata menenangkan hati, meskipun dijawab dengan caci maki.

"Enghhh...kau brengsek...kau harus mati...ukh..."

Bakugou semakin membenci Kirishima, karena telah berani memasukan miliknya sebanyak dua kali.

Namun tubuhnya sudah terlalu mengkhianatinya. Diantara caci maki ada desahan yang keluar. Ia jadi semakin membenci Kirishima.

Tapi...

Ia menikmati Kirishima yang bermain dengan jari terlebih dahulu ke dalam lubangnya. Apalagi ketika jemari Kirishima menemukan titik kenikmatan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Perutnya seperti dipenuhi kupu-kupu. Membuat tubuhnya melengkung dan cairannya keluar.

Ia juga menyukai ciuman lembut Kirishima, saat milik pemuda rambut merah itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Rasa sakitnya tergantikan rasa nyaman karena perlakuan lembut Kirishima.

Gerakan Kirishima juga perlahan. Tapi tetap membuatnya meremas seprai. Keringatan. Wajah memerah. Dan saat milik Kirishima sampai pada titik kenikmatan. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Rasanya seperti masuk ke dalam kenikmatan tiada tara. Bahkan rasanya tidak bisa diungkapkan oleh kata-kata ketika Kirishima dan dirinya mencapai puncak.

Lalu berakhir keduanya jatuh di atas tempat tidur secara bersamaan.

Tubuhnya menyukai apa yang dilakukan Kirishima dan ia membenci hal itu.

"Maaf Bakugou setelah ini kau akan..."

"Aku semakin membencimu, tapi terima kasih karena sudah menolongku di dalam kereta dari tangan brengsek itu. Jujur saja lebih baik kau menusukku ketimbang orang-orang yang tidak kukenal."

Kirishima terperangah mendengarnya. Apakah musim dere sudah keluar? Apakah Bakugou mulai mengeluarkan kedereannya?

"Tapi aku tetap membencimu, kau itu cabul, mesum, brengsek, mati saja sana!" tambah Bakugou sambil membalikan tubuh dan tidur menyamping.

Kirishima hanya mengela nafas mendengarnya, tapi mulut menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Memang seperti itulah Bakugou, begitulah pikirnya.

 *****tamat*****

 **Yeah, bikin Kachan uke lagi #dibakar Bakugou**

 **Balasan Review Learning:**

 **Mafunyan: yep kachan emang uke sangar**

 **Bakai Yamato: gak bisa #dibakar Kachan**

 **Reihika: kachan emang tsun tsun #plak**

 **cintadansayang: salam kenal juga**


End file.
